Parts, especially relatively small and narrow parts, are typically extracted from press lines by venturi vacuum cups. Shop air is used for this purpose. However, in practice, the parts are frequently dropped by the vacuum cups. For small, narrow parts, there is usually not enough room to properly locate a small cup. Also, vacuum cups must be set exactly to the contour of the part in order to be effective.